


i’m two

by twentyonepilcts



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Band, Canon, Social Anxiety, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonepilcts/pseuds/twentyonepilcts
Summary: it’s a bad poem i wrote about josh.





	i’m two

**Author's Note:**

> it’s a bad poem i wrote about josh.

hi, i am Two.  
i come second, that’s what i do.  
it’s not that deep, but if you knew  
it’s not ideal to always be Two.

it sticks like a badge, the number two  
tight to my face, covered in glue  
covered by lights in yellow hue  
it’s not ideal to always be Two.

behind my drums, that’s nothing new  
that’s where i hide, i (number Two).  
behind the ah’s, behind the woo’s  
behind the eyes that search for Two.

when the eyes meet me,  
when they try to greet me,  
i hide and i perch, out of their view.  
where they don’t see me,  
where they won’t judge me,  
hoping they don’t know how to count to Two.

i have a few talents,  
but i need to balance  
the number of them  
not to lean over two.  
i like how my smile shines,  
i laugh with my eyes bright,  
but i still won’t show  
in case it reaches you.

i know that i’m funny  
but it’s not what gives me money,  
it’s the fact that i hide behind the number two.  
i don’t want your attention,  
but it’s hard to mention  
that the number Two can feel left out, too.

the center of your thoughts, it’s not what i want to be  
cameras that film my eyes is not what i want to see  
an occasional thought, my name spoken out loud  
is what it takes for me to feel good in the crowd.

number One’s smile that’s everyday new  
is what makes me proud of being number Two.  
your bright shouts through drums  
sweat trickling down my back  
as i hide on the left  
and fade into black.

sometimes i like to shine, too  
and as i’m number Two,  
there’s always second chance  
to clear my mind’s expanse  
until i perch and hide.  
when my nails are being chewed  
is when One takes hold again  
and then i’m number Two.

it feels like running circles  
but the view is always new  
that’s how it feels to be number Two.  
the lights still reach me  
but not as bright,  
that way they don’t blind me  
and i have you in sight.

hi, i am Joshua.  
hi, i am Two.  
but two is my favorite number, too.


End file.
